


how did I end up here?

by Aidag90



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Crying Jensen, Crying Misha, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt Misha Collins, Murder, Sad, jensen and misha, jensen sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidag90/pseuds/Aidag90
Summary: When you land on the co star role on supernatural, things look great. Until something tragic happens. Jared Padalecki gets killed. How will you go on without him? How will you tell Gen and the kids? Find out in the rest of the story.





	how did I end up here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTheLittleMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/gifts), [audhds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/gifts).



> Ok so this hurt me so much to write but I dreamt about it so I had to write it.  
> I'm a new writer and this is my first story, so please leave kudos and feedback!  
> Oh and sorry this is such a short chapter! I'm really busy with schoolwork, but I promise I'll make the other chapters A LOT longer

Y/N's pov.

*********************

It all started when I auditioned for the role of Deana on Supernatural.

\-------------------

Narrarator's pov.

*********************

"I'm in?!" You screamed.

"Yes! They said you audition was absolutely perfect!!"

"Omg this is so exciting!" You answered to your friend jennifer. "I can't wait to meet the rest of the cast!"

_ring, ring!!_

"Oh. Sorry, I have to answer this call. Mm hmm! Ok! Bye!"

You picked up your home phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this (y/f/n,y/l/n)?"

"Yes this is she. Is this Jared Padalecki?"

"Yeah! I'm your co star!" "Do you want to meet somewhere later tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" You asked.

"Um, do you like (your favorite restaurant)?"

"Yeah that my favorite!" You chuckled.

"Ha ha! That's great! You wanna meet me there at 7?"

"Yeah, okay! See you at seven! Bye!!"

You were so excited and couldn't wait to meet this mysterious Jared Padalecki.

********7pm********

 

You walked into (y/f/r) and there you saw a 6'4" tall man with shoulder length hair, waiting for you. He was really nice, funny and hot. (But of course you planned on being just friends, plus he was married to the beautiful Genevieve Cortese-Padalecki) 

"Woah." You slowly said before you froze for a second.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just that I didn't expect you to look like this."

"Wow I'm that ugly?" He asked jokingly.

"NO NO NO!! That's not what I meant!" You sputtered.

"Oh!!" He said, "So you think I'm attractive, huh?"

"Well-I-uh-i-i-dont uh-umm" (quick pause) *SIGH*

He laughed hard. "I was just messing with you!"

"Oh... Oh. OH!!! HEY!!"

He laughed harder

****

You talked about your family, life, career, dreams, etc.

*************3 days later***************

You were on the set of supernatural, warming up and getting ready for a scene.

"And, ACTION"

*******

(You as deana)

"I love the smurfs." Deana said to Jess.

"Ok what are you here for, Deana?" Said sam 

"Jess can we talk in private?" Deana said sweetly.

Oh yeah sure! I'll be upstairs!" She replied.

"No. Whatever you say to me you can say in front of Jess." Sam said stubbornly.

Deana nodded an 'alright fine then' 

"Dad's on a hunting trip."

"And??" Sam asked

"And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's 'I don't care about what you say' face morphed into a surprised,concerned and sort of annoyed/mad face.

"Jess, leave us" he said

She looked confused but then went  away.

 

You, Jared and Adrianne flew through the rest of the scene and finally the director called 'cut!' 

********12 years later********  (in the meantime, Misha came in as Cas, and Jensen came in as another angel.)

You heard crying screams as you sat unpatiently in the hospital waiting room.

"COME ON HONEY ONE MORE PUSH!!!" Screamed the doctor as you had a terrified look on your face. 

Grunting screams and echoes of whimpering filled the delivery room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Genevieve Padalecki as she gave birth to Odette.

There was a silence as you, Misha, Jensen, Danneel, and Vicki stared at each other in horror.

Suddenly, everyone's faces lit up when they heard the cries of a baby girl.

Then, Jared walked out with tears pouring down his face from happiness, as he signaled everyone to come in and look at her.

All at once we flew towards the door, and finally saw Baby Odette. Everyone had tears of happiness flowing down their cheeks, as the baby talking and 'awwed' at Gen and the baby.

You, Danni, and Vicki talked to Gen to see how she was, while Jensen and Misha hugged Jared tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know how it was!! You can also correct me with anything, as long as you're not rude, and give me prompts! Thanks!! ;)


End file.
